Nicky Snow
by BecaAMM
Summary: She should be a dead baby. Her father apparently couldn't feed another mouth and knew she would never survive. She was so small, but so alive, screaming until he found her. There was no reason to take her to the North, and no reason to raise her with his kids, he could simply leave her to death. But Eddard Stark was a man of honour. And she was a special baby. She was Nicky Snow.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Catelyn stared at her husband, unbelieving what she saw is his arms. He already had one bastard she had to deal with, but two?

" Ned, what is this baby doing here? You promised me..."

" I'm not her father, Cat. " He interrupted her, looking at the small baby girl in his arms. " I found her when I was coming back. Her father was ready to drown her at the blackwater bay, but he stopped. He couldn't do it.

She slowly got closer.

" He couldn't do that. " He looked at her green, huge eyes. " Just left her on the floor, like garbage. I don't know what happened with me, but I thought about Robb, and how her family must be too poor to feed another kid."

" They didn't want her to starve to death. " The lady whispered.

Ned nodded.

" Then she was in my arms, and I couldn't let her go. "

She took the girl in her arms. She always wanted a daughter and the gods may have sent her as an indication of their family next baby.

" She so small. " Catelyn noticed. " And so light. She must have been born before the right time. "

He felt his heartbeats slowing down. The girl had already found a place in his wife's heart.

" We need to take her to Maester Luwin. " She frowned.

" So she'll stay? "

She smiled when the girl yawned, thinking about how adorable she looked.

" Unless you want to go back to King's Landing and leave her back where you found her, yes, she'll stay. "


	2. Chapter 1 - That Girl from The North

**Chapter 1** **–** **That Girl From the North**

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

" I don't understand. " Jon Snow finally gave up.

" There's a lot of things you don't understand, Jon. " Nicky rolled her green eyes.

The two teens were with the horses, watching them while talking without any point. They were talking about her past, and Jon was really confused.

" You don't look like anybody here. "

She looked at him waiting for what the boy would say.

" Really? "

" I look like Lord Stark, and Arya too. " He listed. " Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon look like Lady Cately. But you don't look like anyone here or any house of the North. "

She raised him a blonde eyebrow, leaning over the wooden wall with a challeging look on her face.

" Build your theory. " She crossed her arms.

" You may be another bastard, but you don't look like him and she doesn't hate you. " He walked around. " I think you were left on a basket at Winterfell's doors and they took you in so you wouldn't freeze to death. "

Nicky laughed out loud with his theories.

" Who would walk so much just to leave me at the door. We both would freeze to death before they could reach the castle. "

Jon blushed.

" Can I try another one? "

She smirked.

" Keep going. "

" So... You're an Arryn and you're here because... Your mother doesn't what you in King's Lading? " He interrupted himself. " No, you would go the Vale and would have a last name. "

 _Something that'll light those ears_

" What about my blonde hair Sir Jon?

He ran his fingers through his black thick locks. She could almost see the smoke leave his ears from all the work his mind was having.

" You're a bastard?

She laughed out loud, holding herself the next second. She wasn't very open, but Jon was getting even more hilarious everytime he tried to explain something about her life.

" That's it? You used to work harder. "

He just rolled his eyes.

" I'm nothing, Jon. I'm no one " She reminded him. " I don't have a family and I'm just... Here. That's all. "

" So who are you? "

She looked away, trying not to show him her emotions.

" I'm someone who shoud have died, but was lucky enough. "

Jon made silence, walking in her direction and holding her hand.

" You never said you felt like this it. "

 _Sick of all the insincere_

" It's not simple, you wouldn't understand. "

She walked away, but he held her shoulder before she could leave.

" I can try. "

Nicky stood still, ready to answer when a call interrupted them.

" Jon. " Robb called out.

Both turned around while Robb Stark ran in their direction and she held the smile she wanted to give him. Robb alwats made her heart beat a bit faster.

" There's an execution. " He annouced. " Come on. "

" Can I go? " The girl asked hopefull.

She had gone to an execution once without their knowledge and Eddard Stark wasn't really happy with her presence there when he found out.

" You're a Lady, Nicky. Ladies don't go to executions. "

She rolled her eyes, knowing the cause was lost.

A Lady...

A Lady never has fun...

" See you later, Nicky. "

 _This time_  
 _Don't need another perfect lie_

They left. She hasn't even had time to sigh before Sansa wrap her arm around hers.

" Come on, Nicky. We have things to do. "

The elder girl eyes ran in the direction were the boys went, but went back to the Stark.

" Come on. "

* * *

Later that night, the bastard girl were reading book when a voice called her.

" Nicky. " Eddard Stark knocked. " I know you're there, let me in. "

She smiled, opening the door with some small thing wrapped in a fabric in his hands.

" We found them coming back home. " He explained. " Direwolves. Jon found this one hidded, it's female. She's the smallest one, but has really smart teeth. "

Nicky laughed and the little direwolf came to her hand.

" She's blonde, just like you. "

The girl smiled at the baby direwolf staring at her.

" You'll train them, feed them, clean them and will be responsible for their actions. "

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

" Thanks, Lord Stark. "

He sighed and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. He had seen every phase of Nicky's life since she was just a small baby: Her first steps, teeth, words and every point of her personality.

She was soon left alone with the golden direwolf, but Jon soon knocked at her door and came in with no ceremony.

" What name did you choose? "

" What name did **you** choose? " She arched him an eyebrow.

The earlier conversation apparentely was forgotten when he brought the white direwolf to her eyes.

" He's white and almost invisible in the snow, I'll call him Ghost. "

" She's golden. " The girl ran a hand over the puppy's ear, making it close the eyes. " Like a lion. I'll call her Leona. "

Jon seemed to agree and raised his hand to touch Nicky, but the small direwolf almost bit one of his fingers.

" She has smart teeth. " The blonde girl smiled.

" I can see it. " He stood up. " Come one, the Starks are in the kitchen. "

The two walked down the stairs to meet the young lords and ladies.

" Finally. " Robb smiled to them. " Have you choose a name yet, Nicky? "

She blushed, and looked down to meet Leona's eyes.

" Leona, because she's gold like a lioness. What about you, Bran? "

" I don't know yet. " The boy caressed the puppy's belly.

" I'm sure about the name I'm giving mine. " Sansa told them. She always sounded like a lady, even when just talking with the siblings. " She'll be Lady. "

" She'll be Lady. " Arya made a funny face, sounding deeply sarcastic. " Mine is Nymeria, like the queen. "

Nicky smiled. Arya always loved adventures.

She could find herself a place to understand both the Stark's sisters. She loved adventure and knew how to fight with a sword almost as well as Jon and Robb (what Arya wished she could do), but was feminine, singing and dancing with Sansa.

" What about you, Robb. What's the name of yours? "

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The auburn haired boy smiled deeply proud.

" Grey Wind. "

" Shaggydog, Shaggydog. " Rickon repeated.

They all laughed. The seven kept talking about the direwolves and how to feed and teach them for the whole night. It was good to be there, surrounded by love and innocence, but the eldest kids knew that life wouldn't be like that forever. Lord Stark had already warned them, and the words of the House Stark were there to remind everyone the most important thing:

Winter is Coming


	3. Chapter 2 – The Baratheons

**Chapter 2** **–** **The Baratheons**

Late that night, Lady Stark announced that the King was coming to Winterfell.

The group didn't take much time to find the city and everyone was ready to welcome them. Jon and Nicky were behind the Starks, side by side with Theon Greyjoy, who was very comfortable ignoring the two bastards.

" I heard King's Landing stinks. " Nicky whispered and Jon held a laugh.

" Silence, you two. " Greyjoy looked at them.

The preparation of the castle was painful for both their sides. Everyone's hair was cut, Jon lost his teenage beard and Nicky was finding it hard to breathe inside the corset she had to wear.

" So proud. " Jon noticed, seeing the Lannister's lion behind the Baratheon's stag.

The man hugging Eddard Stark was far too different from the strong man of all the legends. He was fat, tall, with a thick black beard and fat.

Yes. _Twice_ fat. He was really, really fat.

When Eddard and the King left to the crypts, they stood there waiting for the opportunity to go to the feast.

 _Got no reason_

Nicky had never worn a fur beautiful as the one in her body, and the dress she was wearing was the best she had made. Her hair was simple when she went to the room with Jon's arm round hers, sitting down and watching all the pomp around the king, queen and princes while they walked to the table.

First Lord Stark, who led the queen. Nicky has not laid down a look long enough to save any image of her, but her dress and company already informed the position she occupied.

Soon after, the king accompanied Lady Catelyn.

And then the children.

First Rickon alone. Soon after, Robb led the princess Myrcella. The girl was no more than eight years old, and seemed delighted. Arya and Sansa were accompanied, respectively, by prince Tommen and prince Joffrey, and Arya looked particularly annoyed.

The brothers of the queen were next and many held the laughter, as the difference between the two was very clear. Jaime - also known as kingslayer - was shapely and attractive. Tyrion was... Disappointing.

The last ones were Benjen Stark, Lord Stark's brother, and Theon Greyjoy.

" So, when can I start eating? " She whispered to the black haired boy, who laughed.

" Are you wearing a corset? "

 _Got no shame_

" Unhappily. "

" It'll break. "

The conversation away from the central table was, surely, more lively than it would be on the table with Stark. Jon was drinking wine like a man, but Nicky decided to stay with only a glass, taking advantage of juices Lady Stark, affectionately, had ordered for her. She didn't like wine. The taste was awful.

Jon felt Ghost in his legs and the girl soon found Leona.

The direwolves were growing quickly.

He left a chicken for the two and soon Benjen Stark showed up.

" I would never see such a scene ... Two wolves in peace. "

" Uncle Benjen. " Jon smiled.

He sat on the opposite side of Jon, but did greet Nicky, who focused on the other side of the table, knowing it was not a talk to her ears. Jon was slightly drunk, and her attention soon qot back to him again when she heard the vilest words that could have been uttered by a bastard.

 _Got no family_

" I'll never father of a bastard. Never! "

The table went to a funeral and tense silence as Jon stood up, taking the rest of the his dignity and leaving.

Minutes later, the conversation continued to flow, but Nicky was still echoing the words of her the boy in her mind. She could see by far Sansa being presented to Queen Cersei for a few minutes, her interation with Jeyne, and Arya's antics. Nicky took the cue from Robb to leave and find Jon, feeling the eyes of Prince Joffrey on her back as she left.

" You should be there. " Jon noticed when she walked towards him.

" **You** should be there. " She snaped.

Jon sighed and sat on the floor, and she sat in one of the tree trunks close to him.

" I'm not a Stark. "

 _I can blame_

" I'm not a Stark. " She repeated.

" Nicky, I am nothing. I'm just a bastard. "

She stared at the boy, then looked up at the starry sky. The outside of the castle was empty and quiet, with few torches. She could see, openly, the drawings that the stars did.

" You're Lord Eddard's son. And you are a man. " She whispered.

Nicky thought about reminding him that, if he had nothing, she had much less, but didn't.

" You can still join the Night's Watch. "

He looked at her.

" I have little to expect. " She continued. " I can be the wife of a really really really really low vassal... Maybe take care of Robb's, Sansa's, Arya's, Bran's and Rickon's children like old nan' or... Well, maybe the Starks turn against me one day, and I'll need to become a prostitute. "

Jon stood up.

" You could live with me. I can stay in Winterfell. "

She laughed.

" Really? "

" Yeah. " He confirmed. " I can stay with you. We can go somewhere, pretend that we are real brother and sister. Marry you with some good man will not be hard and you can be Lady of somewhere, and then your daughter will marry the heir to the throne, son of Sansa and Joffrey. I can marry a simple woman, and then work... Oor live with you, according to the mercy of your husband. "

She leaned her head on the column and looked at him for a few seconds.

" What would be your plans if I didn't exist? "

" Go to the wall. " He said without hesitation.

 _Just don't let me disappear_

" Well... You go to the wall, then. " She determined. " I can get myself a future. "

He glanced at her for minutes and sadly smiled

" I will miss you. "

" I know you will. "

 _I'mma tell you everything_


	4. Chapter 3 - The Goodbye

**Chpter 3** – **Goodbye**

The stay of the royal court pleased and displeased. The eldest Stark girl was brilliant to know that she was the target of interest of the Prince Joffrey, and Nicky was getting tired of hiding from the king and the queen, who seemed to be everywhere sometimes.

Nicky had finished her embroidery, not as bad as Arya's, not as good as Sansa's, but better than the one princess Mycella was making.

Arya's scene had taken the attention off of her, but still, the girls had noticed her resemblance to the only daughter of the king. Blonde hair and green eyes were shared, in addition to the unparalleled strong temperament that Nicky seemed to share with Cersei, and a smile that was able tear hearts like Jaime Lannister's, the Kingslayer.

She finished it, delivering it and prepared to leave, being prevented by a throat clearing from septa Mordane. She turned to the princess and bowed.

" Excuse me, my princess. "

The blonde bastad girl left with delicate, but firm, steps, going to where the boys were fighting with training swords.

" So... " She stopped next to Arya, who was with Jon. " How long should it take for you to get caught this time? "

" They must be in my room already. " The girl muttered bitterly.

Nicky loved Arya as a sister, and knew that the girl hated the fact that she needed to be a lady.

" I don't understand. " She sighed. " You leave whenever you want, and I have to stay all the time. You sit down with Jon, I sit with mother and father. "

Nicky shook her head, laughing softly.

" I don't leave when I want to, I leave when the embroideries are good. If they are bad, I go back and make new ones. And I'm no lady, Arya, so couldn't sit them with your parents even if they wanted me to. "

The girl smiled slightly and Jon looked at her.

" You know, Arya, the longer you stay hidden, the harder the punishment will be. "

The girl moaned in discontent, then walked away. Jon planted a kiss on Nicky's forehead and walked away too. The girl looked at the courtyard, then moved away, watching Bran's wolf from a distance and looking for the kid. A scream shattered the air and the direwolf howled. Nicky jumped back.

Bran Stark was falling.

" Please, Nicky. Please. " Sansa begged.

" I told you I cannot. " The girl moved away. " Your mother needs my help here. She doesn't eat or drink anything if I don't take it up and convince her. "

Sansa gave up and hugged her tight, like they would never see each other again.

 _And they probably wouldn't._

" I'll miss you. You can go to King's Landing any time you want. " She said.

Nicky confirmed and the redhead was gone.

 _Go to King's Landing... The last time she'd been there, almost died._

Jon knocked on her door minutes later, and she didn't have protocols to jump into her brother's arms.

" I'll miss you. " She said after a few minutes, touching his covered hands. " Very, very much. "

" Write to me if there is something wrong. If you don't write, I'll know you're okay. "

She agreed.

" If you find a man write me too. " He warned her with a bossy look. " And if you get betrothed. I want to be here when you get married, I know I can. "

She rolled her eyes sceptically.

" Who would I be betrothed to? The Bastard of Bolton? "

He rolled his eyes.

" Robb would never agree. " He reminded her, noticing something with a playful look. " Your name day is soon coming, the same day as Prince Joffrey. You're 15, just like him. You could be twins. "

She smiled at the joke and hugged Jon again.

" I have something for you. " He told her, moving away and taking the mantle off, revealing a curved dagger.

" Jon... " She was surprised.

 _It was a beautiful weapon._

" You're the type who prefers to get close. " He said. " It was made especially for you. "

He handed the object into her hands and the girl smiled.

She had fought with swords with Jon, but she knew that her age didn't allow her to be playing around like a man anymore.

" Did you like it? " His eyes sparkled in anticipation.

" I loved it. " She said, leaving it aside and hugging him again. " I have something for you too. "

She pulled away and handed him a black folded fabric.

" It's a shirt to wear under the leather. I made it myself without the help of anyone, so the point may be lopsided. The fabric moulds to the body, I know you will grow and become strong, then you can always use it, but it will get thin if... "

" I loved it. " He hugged her, interrupting her speech. " Thank you. "

" Look inside. Unfold. "

He obeyed.

A silver ring.

\- It was for the your nameday. " She explained. " Please do not get fat. "

" Men of the Watch remain strong and handsome to death. "

She smiled and they hugged again.

Nicky waited outside for the boy to undress and put her gift on and soon left the room.

Benjen Stark was waiting for his nephew, and was surprised to see her.

" Nicky. You came to follow Jon? " He joked, even though she could not g with them. She wished he could.

" I came to give him one last goodbye.

He looked at his nephew and kissed the girl's hand.

" Goodbye, Nicky. "

" Goodbye, Benjen Stark. " She sighed. " Jon? "

They looked at each other for a while until the boy breath deep.

" I'll come to your wedding. " He promised with a smile, kissing her forehead. " And to be the godfather of your first son. I bet he will be called Jon. "

She laughed.

" See you soon, Jon. " She approached the horse and laid her hand in his. " I love you, brother. "

" I love you too, sister. See you soon.

She sensed the tears and distanced herself from the stable, meeting Lord Stark halfway.

" Nicky. " He stepped forward and she masqueraded her tears. " I have something for you before leaving. Come with me. "

He took her into the kitchen and pulled a cloth that once must have been golden, but had a dirty yellow tone.

" I was saving it for your nameday, but it seems that I can't wait that long. You were in these cloths when I found you. " He said, showing it to her. " And you had this necklace. It was too big for you and I swore to give you when it fits your neck. It seems to suit you now."

It was a necklace with a flat pendant.

" Is it gold? " She felt surprised. Who would waste gold with a dead baby?

" I thought it was not, at first, could be false. But it resisted. Probably yes. "

She looked at the pendant. It was empty, there was no design or anything to indicate a house. Her eyes rested on the cloth.

" Do you think they loved me? My parents. "

It was a question that lingered in her mind ever since she could remember.

" If they didn't, they had to be crazy. "

She smiled slightly.

" I will miss you. "

" You can come with us. " He reminded her. " We can wait you to pack your things. There is room. "

Nicky shook her head. She had heard that from Arya and Sansa.

" It's not my place. " She closed the subject.

He didn't insist.

" Goodbye. " They smiled like just the North could smile.

She walked away while trying not to be sad, she had given goodbye to everyone: Arya, Sansa, Jon and Eddard. It was depressing to imagine that she would probably never see them again. Her brother, the man who raised her...

Her voice projected a farewell song, crossing the walls of the stone castle and reaching the ears of the travellers.

" _And, as you go, may the Mother and her love stay with you, and may the Father and his justice protect you, and you go in peace._

 _And, as you go, may the Crone give you wisdom, and the Warrior gives you strength, and you take my heart in your hands and protect it from the cold._

 _And, as you go, may the Smith gives you due to work, and the Stranger does not touch you, but ... "_

" So you're the nightingale that woke me up by the mornings. " The voice behind her awoke her from her thoughts.

The girl jumped back and the direwolf besides her stood guard. Cersei Lannister was in front of her, followed by Myrcella, Tommen and Jaime.

" Your Grace. " She revered a bit shaky.

" I scared you. " The Queen noticed. " Forgive me. "

" I own you an apology, your Grace. I was distracted. "

The Lannister woman smiled smugly, quickly changing the subject.

" You are not a Stark. " She noticed.

The girl swallowed hard. She had done everything to not be perceived by the king or his wife.

" No, I'm not, Your Grace." She looked away, trying not to reveal too much about herself.

" What is your name? "

" Nicky, Your Grace. "

She looked at the girl carefully, perhaps waiting for a last name that didn't come.

" Where are you from? "

" King's Landing, Your Grace. "

The queen frowned.

" And what are you doing here then? "

She shrugged politely.

" It's a messy story, Your Grace. My father would throw myself on the Blackwater Bay, but couldn't do that... My family was probably too poor to feed me. - The queen exchanged a glance with her brother as she heard the story. " Lord Stark found me on the beach as garbage. He brought me here and the Starks raised me in Witerfell, Your Grace. "

Cersei took a deep breath, trying not to sound affected.

" And you will not go back to King's Landing? "

" I don't think I should, Your Grace. " She confessed. " There's nothing waiting for me there. "

" And your family, nightingale? " She looked complacent.

" They must think I'm dead. They would never recognize me, it's been almost 16 years, Your Grace. "

The queen nodded.

" You're a friend of Sansa, ain't you? "

" Yes, Your Grace. "

" Well, there will always be a place for you in the castle. " She promised.

" Thank you, Your Grace. "

" Excuse me. "

The queen walked away with his daughter, but Tommem and Jaime were left behind.

" You look like my mother. ' The prince noticed.

The knight examined her.

" I would have chances to find your family at King's Landing, girl. "

" I know I would, sir. But I don't want to. "

" Tommen. " The Queen called and the chubby boy ran to her, but the knight kept ahead with the teenager.

" Aren't you curious? " He was surprised.

" No. If they left me, they didn't want me. " She tried not to sound bitter, but it was inevitable. " It makes perfect sense. Get back to King's Landing will not bring me anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sir. "

He nodded and she walked away briskly, trying to hide the tears that she had kept for all those minutes of conversation. The Lannisters had brought another feeling thing to her mind, and that was very delicate .She closed the door and cried until Robb came to call her with Rickon at his feet.

" Nicky. " The eldest brother exclaimed when he saw her.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, noting that Rickon seemed about to burst into his own tears, then picked him up.

The three went down and Eddard Stark said goodbye again, as well as the girls. Jon just waved away.

Rickon's cry echoed throughout the castle.

It made sense: In his baby mind, his mother was ignoring him, his brother Bran was dead, and his father, half-brother and sisters were abandoning him. He only had Nicky and Robb with him now.

Nicky then tried to calm him. She was like a second mother to the youngest Stark since he was born.

" Nicky. - Robb called when the place was already silent.

She looked at him.

" Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4 – The Song of The Seven

Chapter 4 – The Song of The Seven

Lady Catelyn Stark didn't sleep for days. She haven't even say goodbye to her husband and daughters. All of her time was given to Bran and, only sometimes, Nicky could convince her to eat and drink.

She was also helping Robb with the castle, and had taken Lady Stark's place with the little Rickon.

– Thank you very much, Nicky. – Robb whispered while she was putting Rickon to sleep.

– You don't have to thank me. Your family always took care of me, I'm just doing the same with you.

Robb smiled a little, sitting by his brother's side.

– Do you want a song, Rickon?

The boy nodded.

– Do you want to hear _The Song of The Seven_?

Rickon nodded again and Robb took a deep breath.

– _The Father's face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong. He weighs our lives, the short and long, and loves the little children. –_ He started.

By his side, Nicky ran her fingers through the little boy hair, singing the next verse.

– _The Mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every gentle smile ends all strife,and she loves her little children_

– _The Warrior stands before the foe, protecting us where e'er we sword and shield and spear and bow, he guards the little children._

 _Some of the little Starks shared the Faith of the Seven as their mother, but some served the old gods with Eddard Stark, but Nicky had no faith._

– _The Crone is very wise and old,and sees our fates as they unfold. She lifts her lamp of shining gold to lead the little children. – She watched the boy close his eyelids._

She knew he would take longer to sleep. He always did.

– _The Smith, he labors day and night, to put the world of men to right. With hammer, plow, and fire bright, he builds for little children._

Nicky knew Robb would stay only until the song was over. She was the one staying awake the whole night with the sad little boy, answering the same questions about his mom and dad.

– _The Maiden dances through the sky, she lives in every lover's sigh. Her smiles teach the birds to fly, and gives dreams to little children._

Sansa's favorite face was the Maiden.

 _The Seven Gods who made us all, are listening if we should call.  
So close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you, little children.  
Just close your eyes, you shall not fall, they see you, little children_

Rickon was still awake, but Nicky stood up anyway when Robb leaned to kiss his forehead.

– Stay, please. – She asked him.

Robb hesitated, but sat down again when she did the same.

– Are you my mom and dad now? – The boy questioned, surprising them. – You're taking care of me, right? That's what moms and dads does. Will you stay with me?

The two teens were too surprised to answer.

– You will, right?

– Rickon, we will always be with you. You're our brother, that's what family does. – Robb held his hand. – We love you.

The boy didn't really seem to believe.

– So you're not leaving me?

– We will never leave you.

– Dad left me. And Arya, and Sansa, and Bran, and Jon, and mother. – He whispered.

– Your father and your sisters are helping the king. – She ran her thumb kindly over his cheek. – They're protecting Winterfell, and Jon is protecting Winterfell from the others. Don't you want us to be safe?

– I do. And mom? And Bran?

– Bran got hurt. – Robb explained softly. – And mother is taking care of Bran so he'll get better. We all love you, Rickon. Arya, Sansa, Jon, Bran, Nicky, mom, dad and me. We **all** love you.

It was really hard to explain the situation to a three year old kid.

– Go to sleep, Rickon. We can go out tomorrow, and we can go to the sept and pray for your father and Bran.

The boy nodded his head.

– We can talk about it in the morning. – She kissed his forehead. – Good night.

– Cover yourself up. – Robb whispered.

 _Winter is coming._

Shaggy Dog laid in the bed and the two teens opened the door.

– Nicky. – The little boy called. – Please, stay.

– I'll be right back. – She promissed.

She went to the door with Robb, who took a deep breath rubbing his eyes.

– I will see my mother. Go rest as soon as Rickon fall asleep, you are the only one who can control him.

She confirmed and the new lord of Winterfell left.

Nicky returned to the room and sat beside Rickon, humming a song while the boy fell asleep.

A sound near the girl made her open her eyes. Winterfell was too dark to be morning or dawn.

– Nicky. – She heard a whisper beside her body and pulled the dagger that Jon gave her with a quick movement, pointing directly to the attacker. – It's just me.

She took a deep breath while Robb moved away.

– I could have lost my eye. – He whispered scared.

– No worse than dying. – She remembered, hiding the dagger again. – What happened?

– Bran and mother suffered an attack.

She got up in a hurry.

– What? When?

– Earlier, after I visit her. A man set fire to the library and tried to attack them. Mom prevented him and the wolf tore his throat.

– How are they?

– Bran is good, but mother is hurt.

She got up in a hurry while Robb watched Rickon, who was fully asleep.

– Come on.

Nicky followed Robb into Lady Stark chambers.

She reached down and took the woman's hands on her.

– What happened to her?

– She had poppy milk.

The girl shook her head, pointing to injuries.

– I'm talking about her hands.

– The man had a knife. – He explained.

Nicky involved the injuries with proper cloths and let the maester take care of Lady Stark, under Robb's watchful eyes.

– She does not sleep is been a long time. – He warned the man. – She really needs rest.

Everyone confirmed and left, leaving only the two again.

– Thank you. - Robb whispered again.

Soon the two also left the chambers, getting together in the night silence of Winterfell.

– I miss father. – He confessed. – And the time when I was just his son, and not Lord Stark.

– Your father will be back soon. – She looked at him. – He doesn't belong to the South, none of us does.

She turned to look at him, fixing her green eyes in his light blue stare.

– You have duties now, and must keep Winterfell safe. We need to stay together.

He nodded his head, holding her hand softly.

– Winter is coming.


	6. Chapter 5 – The Direwolf and the Lion

**Chapter 5 – The Direwolf and the Lion**

"Robb?" Nicky called the boy, entering the room.

It had been four days since Bran and Lady Stark were attacked, and almost a week since the king left, taking Lord Eddard, Arya and Sansa with him.

"Is there any problem?" He asked. She had a worried expression.

"I'm worried." She confessed. "Rickon miss his mom. He calls her all the time, and his getting rebel."

Robb ran his hand over his auburn hair.

The pressure on his shoulders was more than heavy, and he hardly noticed he was putting the same weight on her shoulders.

"Nicky, I'm sorry." He sighed, sounding scared and sad. "Gods, I'm pushing everything on you. You must be so tired, but everything is just going out of my control. I can control Winterfell, but our family is just falling apart, I can't even..."

Nicky hugged him suddenly, feeling how close Robb was from breaking down.

They stayed in the same position for long minutes until he head Greyjoy's voice.

"Robb."

He had to go.

* * *

Nicky watched Lady Stark's horse leaving the castle with the redheaded woman in its back. Once again, a parent left to King's Landing and Rickon's cry was everything they could hear.

"Where is mom going?"

She turned her head from his eyes to Catelyn direction, sighing.

"She's going to take care of you and Bran."

"So why is she leaving?"

"Because someone wants to hurt you."

The blonde girl reminded herself of House Tully words.

 _Family, Duty, Honor._

Catelyn Stark would always be a Tully.

For the first time, she left Rickon and Robb and went to the Godswood all alone.

Nicky sat down before a heart tree, pulling her necklace from the dress' cleavage. There was nothing there, not even a clue to her past on the heavy golden pendant.

That was when her eyes fell on a specific point. It looked like a combination of both sides. She tried to pull, but was weak with her fingers. She gave up, maybe it was just a line.

She returned to her own room and her eyes fell on the cloth that Ned Stark had given her. She undone it to the last folding and her eyes fell on the edges. They were sewn together.

Her skilled hands undid it with difficulty. It was very well done.

The girl hoped to find there some clue or hint about her family, but nothing seemed to be noticed until she was finished. Her hands went to the edges and removed the side, revealing the embroidery. Her eyes quickly identified the crowned stag, symbol of Baratheon house. When she pulled away the rest of it, the Lannister lion was lying there. It was like the prince's mantle.

She could hardly believe in her eyes.

She wasn't Nicky Snow.

She was Nicky Baratheon.

After the discovery, she went to the Godswood every day.

Every single day.

* * *

 _I need another story_

The next big thing to her was the recovery of Bran, who woke days after his mother's left.

Nicky had run upstairs with so much intensity that she almost fell, but Robb held her.

When they entered the room, the boy had the direwolf by his side and didn't move his face from it.

– His name is Summer.

Nicky smiled and sat by his side, hugging the boy.

– How long did I sleep?

– A long time.

– Is my nameday gone?

– Not yet.

The girl ran her fingers over his hair in silence, He was skinny and with a blank face, but she didn't care.

– Do you want to eat? Do you want water, do you want anything?

– I want to be alone.

Nicky looked at him, frowning and not understanding.

– Bran...

– Leave. – He moved his head to be free of her fingers. – I want to be alone.

Robb touched her shoulder, pulling her softly.

– Come on.

– But...

– Come on, Nicky. – The older boy said again. – He needs to be alone.

And she obeyed.

* * *

Nicky was sitting by Robb's side with Theon Greyjoy and Hallis Mollen behind her, representing the missing Starks and advising Robb's. He trusted his life to her.

 _Something to get off my chest_

Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother, was in the centre of the room with his knights and four men of the Night's Watch.

Robb offered a stay to the Watch men, but it was Nicky who offered a room to the dwarf. The North protector had a sword in his lap, and everyone knew what that meant.

\- Your wife is kinder than you, Lord Stark. - He sneered. - You owe it to your mother? I did not know you were already married.

\- She's not my wife. - He corrected. - She is my right hand. My sister.

The dwarf smiled, almost convinced.

\- Well, she is a smart girl. I think she and your bastard brother received all the kindness, right?

\- Robb. - The child voice echoed before he could reply.

Bran came through the door in the Hodor's arms and the giant guided him to his reserved chair right beside Robb. The boy held himself in the chair arms while the older brother rested his hand on his shoulder in familiar gesture, under the dwarf surprised look about the boy's presence and life status.

\- You said you had business to attend to with Bran. He is here now.

He presented the Stark a saddle to ride, and instructions to find a good horse.

– Why are you doing it?

– Your brother Jon asked me to.

He stared deeply at the Snow girl. He had been watching her since his first step in Winterfell.

– Can I see your necklace?

– Did Jon asked you too? – She arched an eyebrow.

He just ignored her voice tone.

– No, but I'd like to help you. May I?

 _My life gets kind of boring_

Nicky moved before the heavy eyes of the Starks and Leona followed her.

– It's an interesting direwolf. It looks like a lioness. – He commented distracted while she handled him her necklace. – As I suspected. You don't have strong fingers, do you girl?

– No, Sir. But it's just a pendant.

– What's your name again?

– Nicky Snow.

He smiled at her.

– Well, I have some news to you, _Nicky Snow_. – He opened the pendant.

Robb walked closer to the two.

– This is not just a pendant, and you're not a Snow. – Tyrion looked at the object. – This is not _just a pendant._ This is a golden lion.

He placed the necklace on her hand, showing it to her.

 _Need something that I can confess_

– And you are a Lannister.


	7. Chapter 6 - King's Landing

**Chapter 6 - King's Landing**

The whole room was in a dead silence.

"Beg you pardon?" Nicky stared at the dwarf.

She already knew, of course, but she didn't want the others to know.

"A Lannister. A very specific Lannister." He looked at the girl's face. "There are only three necklaces like this in the world: The queen's one, the princess' Myrcella one and the dead princess's one. And I'm sure they haven't lost their necklaces in the North."

Robb Stark seemed deeply surprised.

"Do you know the story of Prince Joffrey's birthday?"

"No, my lord."

The small man smiled, seeming to enjoy the story.

"Well, Joffrey had always been selfish. When he was born, a sister followed him. He was a huge baby, but the girl was so small that even seemed to be dead. The queen paid a man to disappear with the body, she had lost a baby once and didn't want to have another baby in the crypts." He looked around. "She was taken with a cloth with her house colours and this necklace."

Every single breath in the room was being held.

"I believe everyone knows your story, my lady, but not me. Would you mind?"

"I was found by Lord Stark in Blackwater Bay on prince Joffrey's birthday. I had nothing with me, but a cloth and this necklace."

Till all my sleeves are stained red

The Lannister nodded his head softly.

"Pack your things, girl. We leave right after the dawn." He warned her. "If you don't mind, Lord Stark, I already have a place to stay."

When he left, the room stayed in silence.

"I won't go."

Robb, Bran, Rickon, Maester Luwin and Nicky were talking, and she was acting like a spoiled kid.

"You have to go. If you stay here, they'll send someone to take you." The Maester reminded her.

"Let them come. I'll run away. I know this place, they would never find me."

Rickon look at his brothers and then back to her.

"You have a mother."

She shut up, understanding what the little boy meant.

"Rickon is right." Robb finally said something since Tyrion Lannister's left. "You need to meet your family. They suffer from your loss. They need to see you and know you're well."

Nicky looked at Bran, wanting him to ask her to stay. One word and she would stay.

"You need to go."

She sighed.

"I'll miss you."

"You can visit Winterfell anytime you want."

From all the truth that I've said

They hugged for some time and then stepped apart.

"I need to pack my things."

The worse part was saying goodbye to Winterfell. She knew every single man, woman and kid and said goodbye to everyone. Even Summer, Grey Wind and Shaggydog seemed to say goodbye to Leona too. Even Theon Greyjoy was polite to her when she was to leave, most likely for her new position.

"We will spend a few days on the King's Road" The dwarf oriented. Robb had dismissed some men of Winterfell for her protection. "But your group will depart the fastest route, with two of my men guiding you. You must reach King's Landing before me, and you seem to be a skillful lady on horseback."

She nodded her head obediently.

"When you arrive, deliver it to people intended." He handed her a bag full of letters. "The king, the queen, Lord Varys and Lord Stark. Do not worry, the letters have their names. Deliver them into the hands of each one."

They spent 15 days in the King's Road.

Tyrion was not a bad company as Nicky thought before. He was intelligent and, like her, a lover of books, and owned a fascination with dragons. He told her, in those days, she was great-granddaughter of a Targaryen, on her father's side.

'Perhaps at some point, some of your descendants is a dragon.'

He also told her about the wall and Jon, and the feeling of being there.

Tyrion observed to himself that the girl had the bright smile of Jaime, the obstinate look of Tywin and Cersei's pride and posture. The face shape was from her maternal grandmother with her angelic features, but the loose laughter? This was a delicate version of Robert Baratheon's laughter.

Come by, it honestly I swear

She was shrewd, he realized, and curious.

The girl seemed to be the sum of the best qualities of her parents, uncles and grandparents.

They did split up in the early morning of the sixteenth day. Tyrion followed with the Night Watch men and two of his own, but the best knights had stayed with Nicky and the men of Winterfell.

"Do you know these lands?" She asked.

"Lord Tyrion has his own roads."

She nodded her head softly, staying in silence.

The road really seemed long and warmer everyday. Nicky knew that King's Landing was a lot warmer than Winterfell, but not that hot. There wasn't any woman there with her, so she couldn't even change her dress to something cooler.

"Which on is the fastest way?" She looked at the man. "By water or land?"

"Had you ever been inside a ship, my princess?"

"No, sir."

Thought you saw me wink, no

"Let's keep by lands."

Nicky quickly noticed that she was right: King's Landing stinks, but her nose seemed to be slowly getting used to it.

She could not count very well the days that followed, but when they arrived, she soon noticed the partially empty place.

"What is happening?" She looked at the men.

What they said about the Capital was that it was full of men, women and children, infested with sumptuous ladies and knights in armours.

Tyrion' men soon sought handmaidens while the Winterfell knights helped Nicky withdrew the horse carefully.

It was almost a month trip to a girl who should barely ride more than an hour by day.

"Take me to Lord Stark, please." She gently ordered when her legs became accustomed again to the ground.

It was too late for any maid or any person to be awake, but she knew Eddard would receive her.

She was guided to the Tower of the Hand and the Winterfell men opened her the door, recognizing the girl. It took just a couple of minutes to Eddard Stark to see her.

"What are you doing here so... Nicky?"

I've been on the brink,

"Lord Stark."

He frowned, but brought the girl in while the man followed her with a chest. He thought they would stay, but he was left alone with her minutes after that.

"What are you doing here? When did you arrive?"

"Minutes ago." She opened the bag and handled him a letter. "This is for you."

He didn't understand, but opened the paper the same way. He read carefully, two or three times before looking at her again.

"May I?" He opened his hand and she handled him the Golden necklace.

He handled that back and stood up.

"Am I the first person that saw you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Great. Take a bath and dress up. You're coming to the Tournament of the Hand."

So..


	8. Chapter 7 – Tourney of the Hand

**Chapter 7 – Tourney of the Hand**

Nicky walked alone among the people. She had taken some minutes to write letters to Jon and Robb about the latest days and her come to the town before leaving the room. It wasn't hard to find her inside the big group: The pale skin, golden hair and green eyes were a piece of art inside the green dress – her coolest one, by the way – and she was one of the most beautiful maidens in there.

She watched the knights, but didn't know anything about them besides Ser Jaime Lannister – her uncle, also know as the Kingslayer – and some men she had seen in North.

Sansa's red hair called her attention a few minutes after her arrival. The blonde girl wasn't noticed by her or Jeyne – They were close to the King, Queen and Princes – , and it was too late to find a place to sit. So, she stood up like many people, but a young man quickly offered her a sit by his side. Whoever were sit there wouldn't come back.

– Thank you, my lord.

– It's a pleasure, my lady. – He smiled. He didn't look more than two years older than Nicky and had her same sophisticated features. – May I know your name?

– Nicky. – She smiled, not revealing the bastard "Snow".

– Lancel Lannister. – He kissed her hand.

Lancel Lannister were a handsome young man.

– Where are you from?

– A little North from here, I just arrived in King's Landing.

– And why are you here?

– My family.

She knew it wouldn't be wise to tell him the truth.

– Are they here?

– I believe so, but I haven't seen them yet. I'm staying with a friend.

They talked while the tournament, and Lancel took her with him to the feast with the high lords. Nicky had fun, he was gentle and funny and told her many legends about the city. When he noticed her looking at Sansa Stark and Joffrey, he smiled.

– This is Sansa Stark, the King's betrothed. Ser Loras gave her a rose for her beauty, but I bet he hadn't seen you or would change his mind.

She blushed while he drunk more wine. Leona was hidden in the Tower of the Hand, with a handmaid that seemed to be the only one who wasn't scared.

– Forgive me, my lady, but are you betrothed to anyone?

Nicky felt her face even redder.

– No, my lord.

He smiled, too drunk to be wise.

– Show me your father, I want to ask your hand. You'll have a husband really soon.

She ignored him. At the same moment he requested her, the king's voice was heard by everyone, yelling at Queen Cersei. When he left, Lancel called her attention.

– It's getting late. Do you want me to take you to the castle?

– I'd love to.

He wrapped his arm around hers and guided her in a comfortable silence.

– I'm sorry, but where shall I take you?

– To the Tower of the Hand, please. Lord Stark is waiting for me.

He didn't understand, but brought her there anyway, telling her about his family and life before stopping at the door.

– Thanks for bringing me.

– Can I take you here tomorrow?

– I don't know yet. But we can meet there. You're the queen's cousin, it's easy to find you.

He smiled.

– I'll save you a sit.

The men opened her the door and the first thing she noticed was Arya running in her direction. She smiled when the little girl's arms hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

– What are you doing here?

– Winterfell is boring without you.

– How is everyone?

Nicky told Arya every single detail about Winterfell, making her extremely happy about Bran's recovering. When she was ready to ask the girl about Nymeria and Lady – Where were the direwolves? – Eddard Stark opened the door.

– Nicky, come with me, please.

Arya looked at her father, surprised and fearful. His face was saying Nicky had done something really serious.

– I'll be right back. – The blonde girl smiled, calming down the little Stark.

Her body was tired. They almost didn't stop anywhere to sleep in the travel and she hasn't seen a real bed since Winterfell, but haven't told Lord Stark.

She needed to me her parents. She had gone through all of this, and she had to meet them as soon as possible.

She tried to be fast, but her body couldn't obey her and Eddard had to push her softly. They went through a long way until they reached the throne room. The king were sitting on the Iron Throne, bigger and scarier than she had ever imagined. The Queen and the brother were there too, besides a man with a weird scar, Prince Joffrey, a silkdressed man and a really old man.

Probably the maester.

King Robert stood up with the letter in his hands and Nicky tried not to shrink. She remembered very well the stories about Robert's Rebellion, the songs that praised him and threatening tales made for naughty children.

The king said something, but she could not hear him. She was tired and dizzy, and that day under the sun of the capital started to show its effects. Still, the queen examined her, the Maester examined her, and the Kingslayer examined her. They examined her from her hair to her hands, her eyes, teeth, nose and face shape. They also examined her necklace and, finally, her voice.

The Queen was the first one to smile. The previously cold and frightening face now wore a bright smile.

– I knew it was you. Since Winterfell, I always knew it was you.

The entire court seemed to celebrate. The princess was back from the dead.

When the king came, he looked her in the eye. He had heard Ned talk about the little girl he had raised as a daughter and was now glad he have done it, there was no better man to educate her. If she were half the person Lord Stark was, she would be a much better person than those around him.

He hugged her, which she returned without strength enough. When the king noticed his pale daughter was unconscious in his arms, the maester examined her and one of of the who came with her soon explained that she was deeply tired and hadn't rest since they left Winterfell.

He made sure to carry his daughter in one of the sumptuous rooms, and Cersei stripped her off of the heavy dress, leaving only a thin fabric to cover her body.

\- Good night, Nightingale.

"The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true. Look with your eyes. Hear with your ears. Taste with your mouth. Smell with your nose. Feel with your skin. Then comes the thinking, afterward, and in that way knowing the truth" (Syrio Forel)


	9. Chapter 8 – Nicky of the House Baratheon

King Robert himself made the announcement about his daughter at the beginning of the tournament. He spoke of how she had been lost, how the reunion had been, and how sweet and beautiful was his girl. He gave them her name and a promise of her presence as soon as she woke up. Even the queen had a hidden smile, such the satisfaction.

Hours later, just before the melee, the girl reappeared. She wore a sweet blue dress - given by her mother - with a corset she had brought from Winterfell.

She met Joffrey in court, as well as Tommem and Myrcella. Each of the three siblings gave her unimaginable affection. Myrcella had offered to help her with the new dresses, Tommem offered her a company to visit the gardens, and Joffrey had promised to present her the knights, lords and all the inhabitants of the red keep.

She searched for the king as she approached the state, and once she stepped into the elevation she was assisted by Joffrey, which led her upstairs.

"Sister." He took something from a pillow. "Let me."

She bent down slightly, as he set the fine golden diadem on her head.

"A true Baratheon now. " He smiled.

He led her to one of the low chairs, sitting beside her.

"Our Father will compete this afternoon in the melee"

The bets were running freely among men about the knights. In the distance, she saw Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya to attend the joustings. She hadn't had the opportunity to meet with her future sister yet.

Joffrey, just like Lancel, explained her the rules and the joustings and knights.

When Sir Loras Tyrell came in, female sighs rose like smoke above the fire. He approached a girl, gave her a rose and saluted the king, who had just arrived.

"It is the brother of the Hound." Her brother explained."I do not remember seeing him lose a jousting. Ever."

They positioned themselves and Nicky held her breath. In moments, Sir Gregor had fallen, leading his horse with him. The Knight of the Flowers smiled and Sir Gregor face blackened with rage. He took off his helmet and pulled the squire sword, killing his own horse.

Then, everything happened at the same time ahead of Nicky's eyes: Sansa cried, Sir Loras fell to the ground, Sir Gregor attacked Loras and the Hound saved him. Not even realizing, she had grabbed Joffrey's hand and squeezed him hard in fear.

The king shouted, interrupting whatever would happen after Gregor draw his sword.

She decided to leave whatever the celebration in that moment. She had seen a man being killed, but not with such cruelty.

"Excuse me." She stood up, leaving her seat and calling the attention of a few people around.

In her room, Nicky sat with Leona on her lap.

"The handmaid is taking care of you?" She touched her. "Well ... They are taking care of me. I came to King's Landing imagining you'd have Nymeria and Lady's company, but it seems that we will be just me and you."

The wolf licked the palm of the owner, and looked up, noticing the sound coming in and out of her lap to the place that had been reSirved.

Nicky got up to knock on the door, but it was the maid who opened the passage to the visitor.

Sansa soon was launched against Nicky in a tight hug.

"I can't believe, Nicky... For the seven..."

The princess smiled and noted Jeyne across the room.

"My princess." The girl bowed down.

Jeyne had never been very close to Nicky. In fact, she was always seen mistreating her for having nothing, not even a family. She said in loud and clear, away from adults, that Nicky would become a whore when Stark got tired of her.

"I heard from a flower that you're engaged to my brother. Am I right?"

Sansa blushed the colour of her hair.

"My father and his were combined from Winterfell, you know it."

"Well, all the Seven Kingdoms know it now."

Sansa ended up laughing, she felt an immense lack of Nicky.

"Can I see it?" She pointed the diadem.

Nicky pulled the ornament and put in her hand.

"Joffrey gave me. Maybe it's Myrcella.'

"It's not." The redhead murmured. "Myrcella has simpler diadems, I think she's too young to use the elaborate.'

"I saw the queen with the diadem in the hand." Jeyne murmured. "I believe it has been taken from her personal collection, my princess."

Nicky just confirmed. She should confess: be treated with so much fear/respect for Jeyne had given her a cruel and unimaginable pleasure.

"Jeyne." She called. "I believe I do not know the castle'

The brunette smiled as if she knew what the request would be. Perhaps Nicky was benevolent.

"You don't mind if I take Sansa with me for a walk for two, right?'

Her lips almost undid the curvature, but she forced herself to keep it.

"There's no problem, I'm just leaving. Excuse me?"

"You can go."

Once Jeyne was gone, Nicky grabbed Sansa's arm and went out through the door, leaving the jewel inside.

"Wait, you think I should use the diadem all the time or only in things that they say is important?"

Sansa laughed.

"No, you just need to use it in events."

"Great."

The two left giggling as Sansa showed her what she knew about the red keep.

"Wait, there's the feast. You left in the middle of the tournament."

"That man was... Savage. An animal." She whispered. "You will go back there?"

"I intend to. I came here just to see you, but you intercepted me before I could leave."

Nicky held a laugh.

"All right, you can go ahead. I'm going back to the room, take the diadem and go to the feast."

Sansa smiled and left, while Nicky turned to walk. But there was a problem.

She didn't know the Red Keep, and had not seen the corridors for which had followed.

She was complete and frighteningly lost and there were not even guards for those surroundings.

She walked through the corridors and then, tired, sat on a low support. When she heard footsteps approaching, she stood up happy with the likely, but the man who approached did not look happy.

When he came to the light and they exchanged glances, Nicky soon noticed Sir Gregor, the man who had killed the horse.

"A Lady..." He looked at her. "Alone in the castle at this time."

She looked around as he approached.

"You're scared, girl. I will not hurt you."

Nicky walked back to feel nothing but the wall behind her. Her heart was pounding and her legs were wobbly. Leona was not at her side, and when she sought the dagger she always at hand, it wasn't there.

She had left it in the chest.

"What is underneath this dress?" He noticed, seeing her hand.

Her green eyes were wide and terrified at that time. In Winterfell everyone respected her and she had never experienced that, even on the long journey.

"What's going on here?" The imposing voice overrode them.

She looked behind her. Jaime Lannister had drawn his sword and came towards her, causing the man to turn around.

"Leave." He ordered, threatening.

The man did not move.

"Leave." He repeated, preparing to fight.

Sir Gregor came out and he walked to the maiden.

"Princess, are you okay?" He held out his calloused hand, which she accepted. "You are cold."

"It's all right." She murmured.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. You came and..."

He confirmed, resisting the urge to hold her in a hug. The girl was paler than the ice he had seen in Winterfell.

"It's all right now. Come with me, you're far from your chambers."

She followed him.

"Thanks for helping me, Sir Jaime."

He stopped and looked at her with a bit of a disappointment.

"Don't call me Sir James. Don't you know who I am, girl?"

"Sir Jaime Lannister."

"Your uncle." He smiled sweetly. "I want you to call me uncle."

She nodded obediently.

"Then." He resumed his pace. "Lord Stark raised you?"

"Yes, Sir.'

"And he was the one who taught you to be so obedient?"

She smiled.

"I've just come to the capital." She explained. "I don't know... Don't know what to do."

He smiled gently. She had not seen that side of Jaime in Winterfell.

"You will learn soon."

"I've already know the place is as hot as the seven hells. And I don't know the castle as I knew Winterfell. I should bring a thick black clew. At least I would know how to get back."

The man laughed.

"Cersei is right, you're a very nice girl." He praised her.

She smiled and Jaime could not help noticing his own smile on the young woman's face.

The road ahead was long and quiet. Nicky had not noticed until then how much time had passed and the sun had already gone down.

"Will you attend the feast?" He looked at her.

"No. I want to see the queen, she..."

"My mother." The man corrected her.

Nicky was still not used to the names "father" and "mother."

"Beg you pardon?" She frowned.

"Don't you call her "The Queen", she is your mother. Call her mother."

"I want to visit my mother. She asked me to meet her."

He looked at the sky for one of the windows.

"She must be having dinner. I'll take you there." He concluded. "Please, do not leave your room unattended again. I'll talk to your father about Sir Gregor, but there are worse men around the halls."

She nodded and they stopped in front of a door. He knocked gently.

"My queen? Sir Jaime Lannister." He identified himself. "I bring the princess Nicky with me."

The door opened.

"Thanks for bringing her, brother."

"Your Grace." He bowed the two and Nicky noticed the protocol.

Cersei was sitting on a padded chair. Her blond hair was loose and curly, framing her beautiful smiling face.

"Come, my dear, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 9 - Queen's Daughter

**Chapter 9 – Queen's Daughter**

 _And who are you, the proud lord said,_

Nicky sat on one of the chairs and someone came to serve her a gloss of wine, which she quickly dismissed.

"I don't drink." She justified herself to the queen. "Forgive me."

She had decided to leave any wine when she saw its effects in her _father_ , the king, fearing she could become him someday.

"Bring her juices." The queen ordered and the girl smiled. "Nicky, I would like to know about you. Everything you can remember about yourself: your tastes, fears, dreams, gifts, wishes, memories... Everything."

The princess thought for a while.

"I don't know what to say."

"I can ask you questions."

 _That_ was not a question.

 _that I must bow so low?_

Nicky confirmed, internally scared. Her real mother was unlike Lady Catelyn. She was blush by the sun, but her eyes were usually empty like she was a statue.

The same green eyes, this time, were bright and sweet. Almost maternal.

"What is your favorite colour?"

Nicky stopped to think.

When she was in Winterfell, she missed vivid colours. In King's Landing, they were present everywhere.

 _Only a cat of a different coat,_

"Red." She said finally. "You can find it strange or... Unpleasant, but I always charmed by ice soaked in blood. When I saw it for the first time, it was the most vivid thing that occurred to me in life."

Cersei smiled in contentment.

"Have you flowered yet?"

"No, your grace."

 _that's all the truth I know._

The woman nodded softly.

"How was your life in Winterfell?"

Nicky's answer to this question was the thing she mostly thought about during the journey. She knew about the feud between Starks and Lannisters, and knew she should use it in benefit of her own security.

"Winter _hell_ , is what you mean. Cold, ice, walls... An isolated world, with no colours or no pleasures."

The queen smiled even more and touched her daughter's face.

"Your life changed, my nightingale. Here you'll have your colours, you can do whatever you want. You're Nicky, from the houses Lannister and Baratheon, princess of the Seven Kingdoms. The people exist to worship and obey you."

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

Nicky smiled openly and soon Tommem and Myrcella arrived, followed by Joffrey.

"Forgive my delay." He muttered. "Mother, brother, sisters."

The food was served and the kids seemed wary as they watched their new sister face. When the dessert was served, the girl leaned a little more in the padded chair.

 _a lion still has claws,_

"You want to ask me questions." She finally stated.

Tommem and Myrcella flushed, making the girl smile.

"You can ask whatever you want."

Myrcella looked at her younger brother for a moment, and just a few seconds passed until they began to ask more and more, while the older sister answered each question patiently and with a sweet voice tone. They reminded her of Bran and Rickon if she closed her eyes.

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

When it was time for the children to leave, she promised to tell them more the next day.

At the end of the night, she was returning to her chambers with Joffrey by her side, both followed by the Hound.

"I didn't see you in Winterfell." He noted, lying.

Nicky knew he had see her there, but didn't correct him.

"I was a ghost." She joked. "I watched all visitors, but almost none of them notice my presence."

 _as long and sharp as yours._

"And what you know to do besides hiding?" He smirked.

"What do I know..." She thought for a moment. "I sing, I dance, I sew, I'm good with numbers, I fight with swords..."

"Wait a minute." He stopped walking, using a mocking tone. "You fight with swords? _You_?"

The fact seemed - and was - very surprising for the young prince.

"I was a bastard until a few days ago. No father, mother, family or vision of future. I was likely to end up in a brothel or live wandering in the forest as soon as the Starks got tired of my face, and I don't particularly like the first option. I had to learn to defend myself."

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere,_

He analysed her expression behind the sweet face.

"It's impossible."

"We can try tomorrow." She smirked. "If you are free."

The prince chuckled, shaking his head. He still didn't believe her, but it was worth a try.

"I come pick you up for breakfast."

The guards stepped aside and she went into her own chambers, being welcomed by Leona.

"Is there any forest or woods nearby?" She asked the maids.

"No, my princess."

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

The girl sighed.

"I need a leash tomorrow." She asked them. "And one of the three of you to come with me on a tour with the direwolf before dawn."

They confirmed.

"You didn't tell me your names or where you came from."

"Misha, my lady." The tallest one quickly responded her request. "I am 20 years old and came from Dragonstone;"

Nicky smiled gently.

"I'm Leela, my lady." The second, black-haired, appeared. "I'm 8-and-ten, I come from Storm's End."

She nodded and looked at the last on. A redhead, the one who was not afraid Leona.

"I'm 8-and-ten, my princess, and I was born here. My name is Lira."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

They smiled and helped her undress.

"We'll prepare you a bath, my princess. You seem not to be used to the temperature."

Nicky smiled.

 _with no one there to hear._

"Thanks. I was of requesting you a bath that late." - She blushed.

She had no great perks at Winterfell. There, she prepared her own baths, combed her own hair and dressed herself up. The handmaids were a big change.

"You're our princess, you can request us whatever you want whenever you want."

The girl shook her hair.

"I don't want to disturb you. You are people just like me. You need to eat and rest."

They smiled with her kindness.

"We'll get you hot water."

"Cold water, please." She corrected. "I feel like I can melt at any time noon. The capital is an oven."

Misha and Leela left, leaving only with Lira, who came forward to help her undo her complicated hairdo.

"The Queen ordered you new dresses." She said. "Cooler and more and colourful. Many are red."

"I like red." She smiled a little. "It is vivid."

She remained silent while undressing the princess.

"These dresses are too warm..."

The maid stopped to look her in the eyes, her tone fully loaded of mystery.

"You will enjoy more your dresses in winter, my princess. They say it is coming."

 _Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear._


End file.
